


The Viagra Fic

by Spanieltoweldjh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Nicknames, Phan Smut, Smut, consenual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanieltoweldjh/pseuds/Spanieltoweldjh
Summary: Dan wants to top for once so when he comes across sexual enhancement pills, He figures it's a great time to test them out on Phil. (Daddy Kink)*WARNING*Although this fic may not read as a Consentual fic, IT IS, Phil is 100% okay and willing to take part in the activities that ensue. :)Twitter: @MIXTAPETYLER





	The Viagra Fic

Dan like always had been mindlessly scrolling through his social media and YouTube recommended page when he spotted a video titled 

"VIAGRA PRANK ON MY BOYFRIEND!!! (GONE SEXUAL)".

Naturally, Dan snickered and decided to click on the said video. In the video. In the video, the couple had been pulling pranks on one another. The girlfriend of the two decided it was time for her to get revenge on her boyfriend. "When he least suspects it, I'm going to slip a few of these crushed pills into his coffee and let the side effects take their turn." The young woman explained. Later on in the video, The lady went to the shop and purchased a small bottle of "Viagra™"

"Side effects may include, drowsiness, stomach pain, hair loss, blah blah blah death, sexual desperation, over-stimulation and 2-3 hour long erections. Well okay then, This should be fun!" she spoke

Dan had now paused the video, he understood quite clearly what was to come but that's not all that came to mind. A sexually sinister voice cut through his thoughts like a machete as the voice quietly but clearly stated: "I could totally do this to Phil. He'd be my little fuck toy." the voice continued. Dan suddenly felt hot. A pool of stimulation churning in his stomach. He couldn't wait to tease and eventually fuck into Phil. With sweaty palms, Dan opened up an "Amazon™" browsing page and placed an order for a small pill bottle of "50 mg" (milligram) Viagra: Stimulation pills."

*

Like every other morning, Dan and Phil had both been in the lounge watching an anime whilst they each ate a bowl of "Crunchy Nut™" and took occasional sips from their half mugs of coffee. *Ding Dong* Dan's eyes nervously shot at Phil then at the door then back at Phil. "Dannnn, could you plwease get the door?" Phil whined babyish-ly. Dan's expression visually relaxed as he picked himself up from the couch. 

After opening the door Dan found a box on the ground in front of him. Dan knew what the box contained. After retrieving the package Dan walked the package to the kitchen and unboxed its mass. Using the bottom of a Ribena bottle, Dan crushed up two pills. Momentarily abandoning the crushed supplements, Dan went back to the lounge. "Hey, Phil would you like for me to refill on your coffee?" Dan spoke as calmly as he could. "Dan. As you quite obviously know I am a coffee fiend. What do you think?" Phil sassily joked. "I'll take that as an obvious yes," Dan replied as he scurried to the kitchen. After dumping in the crushed supplements, Dan filled the cup with more coffee and stirred.

*

It had been hours since Dan and Phil had finished breakfast. It was noon now. Dan didn't quite know when the pills would kick in, but little did he know it would sure as hell be obvious when they did. Not before long Dan was sat in his room updating his Twitter as he heard shuffling, scurrying and sighing blending from Phil's room.

(Phil's POV) *exaggerated sigh* "This outfit isn't cute enough, I want to look my best for Papa. Papa will want me as much as I wan- no, as much as I need him." Phil thought out loud.

(3rd Person POV) After Dan heard what sounded like a sigh of relief he decided to go investigate. "Hey, Phil, What is going on in-" Dan began as he pushed open the door to Phil's bedroom. Dan's sentence evaporated, his throat ran dry and his eyes widened at the sight in from of him. Phil wearing a pastel pink belly shirt, silk skirt, stockings and a pastel pink hair bow. The boy was sat on his bed legs crossed as he silently stroked his own pulsating length. Phil's head had fallen back and his mouth had fallen open. This sight alone could have been enough to make Dan bust. 

Dan slowly and quietly walked himself over to the side of the bed where he then stood hungrily above Phil. Leaning into Phil's ear Dan whispered, "Do you want some help there, Princess?" Phil jumped slightly and quickly retracted his hand from his dripping erection. "Papa!" Phil exclaimed in a sudden state of shock and embarrassment. "Haha, I bet your aching for me right now. Aren't you Princes?" Dan teased. "Papa, please touch me I need you now." Phil insisted. Dan took a hold of Phil's tender member -"I would but I have better things to do right about now." Dan lied. As he finished his sentence he slid his thumb between Phil's tip painfully slow, eliciting an obnoxiously loud moan from Phil's watering mouth.

*

Dan remained browsing once again in his infamous sofa crease when Phil came waltzing in. Phil had taken it up a notch. Phil was now wearing an even shorter pastel pink skirt with an added pastel pink lace thong. The sight alone, made Dan's penis twitch. "You know you want me, Papa. You know you want to fill me up with your-"

Phil had been cut off by Dan softly pressing his lips against Phil's. "I'm not gonna give in that easily, sweety," Dan said with a sinister grin.

*

Right then and there on the sofa, Phil lost it. Phil pushed the laptop off of Dan's lap and quickly substituted the empty place of the laptop with his own round ass. Phil threw his arms around Dan's shoulders and began harshly grinding his tight ass onto Dan's now growing erection, creating mere friction that wouldn't be enough to satisfy either of the withering boys.

The slim twink in Dan's lap began bouncing up and down onto Dan's fully clothed bulge. "What could you be doing right now that would be better than pounding your thick cock into me, hard enough to make me cry? , I want all of you deep inside me, I want to feel you paint my insides. NOW, Papa!" Phil continued desperately.

Dan pulled Phil by his hair until Phil's ear met Dan's soft lips. "I could fuck you into this coach right here right now and have you screaming my name loud enough for the neighbors to call the authorities. But I'd personally like to watch you suffer for a bit longer." Dan explained almost too calmly.

Phil's face began to flush with anger. If Phil wanted Dan he would sure as hell get him. "No need for you to act, Daniel. You want me." Phil replied, "And soon enough I'll have you fuck me so hard you see stars." With one last glace at Dan's rising penis, Phil left the lounge. 

*

"Dan, could you come here for a second?" Phil yelled from his bedroom.

"What is it now?" Dan asked sarcastically as he made his way to the destination. Phil had the door wide open letting any passerby (Dan), to have a perfect view of his ass facing the door while he continued to stretch himself with a slim, pink vibrator. Phil had set his trap. As Phil picked up his pace, he began ushering long drawn out moans. Dan had finally had his fair share of teasing. It was time to give Princess what he wanted, give it to him nice and hard.

The erection in Dan's pajama bottoms felt like it was nearly ripping through the fabric. "What a sneaky little prick you are, You wanted Daddy so Daddy is here," Dan noted

Phil wiggled in delight as he knew what he had set himself up for. Phil was no longer ignorant to fact that Dan had sneakily drugged him. After being denied the pleasure Phil so desperately craved, Phil went to the kitchen to make himself another cup of coffee but to his surprise, he was greeted with a still open bottle of "Viagra™" and the kettle sat next to the bottle. After putting two and two together Phil was astonished by Dan's actions, but he didn't mind. Not one bit. A little extra arousal never hurt anyone.

Dan quickly undressed as he ordered his playboy Philly to put his smile prone mouth to use and pleasure his Papa. After Dan took place on the sturdy mattress, Phil immediately crouched between Dan's tender thighs. Phil's eyes were filled with pure desire and admiration. He wanted every inch of Dan in him, it didn't matter what hole Dan filled, Phil needed him.

Phil took the tip of Dan into his mouth as he savored the sweet taste of pre-cum making its way down his throat. Phil pulled off, using his spit to lubricate the member, leaning back on his heels. "I'll never get over how fucking big you are, Papa," Phil stated after a few simple hand strokes. He leaned in to take Dan back into his mouth, swallowing around the tip.

Reaching down to thread his fingers through Phil's hair, Dan began stroking through the thick locks, softly comforting his blue-eyed baby. "You look so pretty like this, with your mouth around my cock, Princess." Phil could only hum as a way to comply with Dan's praises.

Finally, Phil took a deep breath as he let his adams apple fall back allowing himself to deepthroat Dan. "You take me in so well, Baby. I could fuck your little throat out so hard right now, I bet you'd love that huh?"

Phil gripped at Dan's waist to signal that he did indeed approve of Dan's suggested notion. After only a few hard strokes into Phil's throat, Dan had already felt a pool of warmth start to rise from his stomach. Dan set a brutal pace as he snapped his hips guiding his far from flaccid member into Phil's warm throat.

"Oh f*ck." Dan moaned between sweet curses of pleasure. Phil made his way back to the tip, took a breath then harshly engulfed the shaft once more. Dan took a tight grip on Phil's hair and commenced to force his fuck toys mouth to hungrily travel along his shaft. Within seconds Phil began moaning, the vibrations sending warm sticky white ribbons down the little twinks throat. Dan was a mess of moans and jerking.

Once down from his high, "On your knees, ass in the air" Dan commanded. Phil was quickly in position. Dan swirled his finger around and twisted the vibrator inside of Phil, aiming for the prostate. Phil's hitching breaths quickly expressed to Dan that Dan had found what he was searching for. Dan quickly replaced the now dormant vibrator for his own fully hardened length. Both Phil's hole and Dan's member were sensitive to the first moments of contact. Phil slowly began to push back onto Dan, searching for more intrusion as he slowly began grinding back and forth as his ass met the base of Dan's lap. "Look at you, Princess. All stretched and tight for Papa to pound you." the top spoke quietly. Dan nor Phil had any patience left for taking this moment slowly. 

"Let's switch positions. Edge of the bed, facing me, legs in the air. Now." Dan insisted. Now on the edge of the bed, Phil let his legs tangle our Dan's slim waist. Holding onto Phil's shoulders Dan began pounding into the blue-eyed, raven-haired boy making him gasp and curse "Shit, harder, harder please, papa." Phil mewled, one hand fisting the inconsistent folds of the bed sheets, and the other desperately clawing at Dan's back, never hard enough to make a mark. Papa fucked faster into Phil, lifting him up slightly making a better angle for him to consistently pound against his baby's prostate with every thrust.

"Oh, god, oh, god," both boys panted out in unison, Phil's head thrown back and writhing against the sheets, Dan's face hanging into Phil's neck. "Close, close, so close. Touch me fucking please." Phil whimpered as his waist bucked up, his nerves on fire as he teetered on the precipice of an orgasm, needing that last little push to reach the high he was longing for. "Anything for you, Princess," Dan answered, dropping his first hand to wrap his long fingers around Phil's hard, pre-cum leaking length, stroking long and fast in time with his thrusts- and dropping the other hand to wrap around Philip's throat. Phil's last gasp was interrupted by Dan's strong hand cutting off his air flow.

Dan held his grip for a second or two then released, trying to make sure he didn't hurt his lover too much. Phil's hands flew quickly from the bed sheets up to Dan's hand resting upon his throat. "Push harder, I want this." Phil pleaded as he forced Daniel's hand to tighten more intensely. Occasionally Phil managed to nod signaling for more constriction. Phil was now turning a faint shade of purple but made sure to signal Dan to keep his grip. One, two, three more rustic strokes into Phil and only a few seconds more of strangulation, Phil came with an extremely audible cry, painting both his and his Dan's chests white in short spurts as he came long and hard.

Watching his lover writhe with pleasure was enough to push Dan over the edge, cumming hard into his boyfriend's tight hole, his vision shooting pitch black as he rode out their aftershocks, not stopping his hips movement until he was sure both he and Phil were finally down from their highs. As Dan pulled out, he collapsed beside Phil on the bed whilst ushering his last praise. "Oh fuck" Phil sighed in a cloud of ecstasy and relief "You let Daddy fuck you so well, Baby Boy. You loved when Papa came deep inside that slutty little throat of yours, didn't you?" Dan chuckled and kissed Phil harshly. "I'm going to go grab some towels to clean us off," Dan explained as he weakly lifted himself from the mattress. "Dan..." Phil called before Dan left the doorway. "...Did you think this was over?" Phil asked in a partially innocent tone...

**Author's Note:**

> Plain Ol' Smut ;)  
> Tell Me What You Think, If You'd Like <3  
> ~ Sinner {China}  
> Twitter: @MIXTAPETYLER


End file.
